I'll be There For You
by SilverStarWing
Summary: One-Shot Song fic done to the song "I'll be There For You" by Bon Jovi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Simple, easy disclaimer.  
  
Note: This is a song fic by the song "I'll be There For You" by Bon Jovi. This is a different type of fic. Inuyasha and Kagome are actually singing these words, they are not being heard in the background. Its kind of like a two person, going back and forth in the fic, whereas Jon Bovi just sings it to one person. If you have any questions, feel free ask them in a review. Thanks.   
  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion at Kagome. She was pissed again. She was crying. He couldn't understand what he had done. Well, Kikyo had been there. And he did tell Kikyo to wait for him, but why would Kagome be mad about that?  
  
Tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks. She didn't even try to brush them away. This was the first time she had really let him see her cry. She was crying because he hurt her, and she was going to let him know exactly how she felt this time.  
  
Kagome:  
  
"Guess this time you're really leaving   
  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye   
  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding   
  
You say true love it's suicide."  
  
"Wha...?" Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"You choose her over me again," Kagome cried. "Your going back to her. I love you more each day that passes by, but its all for nothing, because to you, I'm nothing more!"  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
"You say you've cried a thousand rivers   
  
And now you're swimming for the shore."  
  
Kagome:   
  
"You left me drowning in my tears   
  
And you won't save me anymore."   
  
"I save you all the time!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"But you never save me from the pain I feel when you go running to Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome starred Inuyasha in the eye, her tears still flowing.  
  
"How else can I express myself!? I'm just a teen deep in love, with a man, no beast, who I thought might love me, but alas, it's never going to happen." Kagome spun on her heels and ran off in the oppisite direction, her tears still strong.   
  
Inuyasha:   
  
"Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl."   
  
Inuyasha took after Kagome, knowing her speed couldn't compare to his own. He caught up to her within moments. He jumped from tree to tree, and finally landed before her, grabbing her by the shoulders, before she could turn to run the other way.  
  
Inuyasha held her tight, even though she struggled. Her tears fell freely, landing on his hands, sliding to the forest floor. He took in her bright blue eyes, full of tears and red and puffy. He wiped a few tears off of her cheeks with his thumb and sang these words to her.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
"I'll be there for you   
  
These five words I swear to you   
  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you   
  
I'll be there for you."  
  
Kagome's tears stopped as Inuyasha sang to her. His voice was magnificent, and he actually sounded like what he was singing, he meant.   
  
  
  
"I'd live and I'd die for you   
  
Steal the sun from the sky for you   
  
Words can't say what a love can do   
  
I'll be there for you."   
  
Kagome:   
  
"I know you know we've had some good times   
  
How they have their own hiding place."  
  
Inuyasha:   
  
"I can promise you tomorrow   
  
But I can't buy back yesterday."   
  
Kagome shook her head slighty. "You don't mean it."  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
"And Baby you know my hands are dirty   
  
But I wanted to be your valentine   
  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby   
  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his singing, and in one quick swoop, lowered his head and kissed Kagome full on the lips.   
  
And in the background, the sound of Inuaysha's smooth voice came flooding back to the both of them, their kiss intensifing.   
  
"I'll be there for you   
  
These five words I swear to you   
  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you   
  
I'll be there for you   
  
I'd live and I'd die for you   
  
Steal the sun from the sky for you   
  
Words can't say what a love can do   
  
I'll be there for you."   
  
Inuyasha finally pulled away from the kiss, the music fading into the forest.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. Not Kikyo. I only wanted to put her back to rest."  
  
Kagome's eyes were brimmed with more tears. "Oh, Inuyasha."  
  
"If you love me, then trust me. I'll be back soon."  
  
Kagome could only nod as Inuyahsa leaned down to kiss her again. She did trust him. She loved him. She would wait for his return. 


End file.
